Take That
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: 10 takes Rose, Donna and Martha to a Take That concert! FEELINGS REVEALED!  TENROSE!


_**Hello Peeps! I am back! (Says in some strange accent).**_

_**Because I'm such a huuuuuuge fan of Take That, I decided to do a story where the Doctor and his companions go and see Take That in concert. (Sadly I've never been D:).**_

_**So here we are! Hope you enjoy!**_

"Rose! Martha! Donna!" The Doctor shouted from the TARDIS console room.

"What is it spaceman?" Donna asked as she Martha and Rose came into the console room.

"Well, I've been listening to your music tastes. And they may be quite different, but I noticed that you all liked a certain band. Take That I think they were called. So how would you three like to see them in concert?" The Doctor asked them.

"Really?" Rose asked.

"Yes, really." The Doctor said with a smile

"Yes please!" Martha said happily.

"Oh yes, that would be great!" Donna replied.

"Good, any particular one?" The Doctor asked.

"Progress!" The three girls shouted at once.

"OK, the Take That Progress tour it is, just give me a minute." The Doctor began to set the controls while the three ladies ran off to get changed.

...

"What are we going to wear?" Donna asked as they entered the closet.

"I dunno, are there any Take That T-shirts anywhere?" Martha asked.

"Hold on, I'll be back in a mo." Rose made her way through the closet. When she was out of sight Martha and Donna looked at one another.

"Where did she go?" Martha asked Donna.

"Err, I dunno, but this place is big, let's hope we don't lose her."

"She's been here long enough; I think she knows the way out. And besides the TARDIS likes her a lot, so she wouldn't let Rose get lost." Martha told her.

"The Doctor wouldn't let her."

"That's true,"

They waited for a little while before Rose came back out with three Take That T-shirts in her hands.

"Here we are." She passed one to Martha and the one to Donna. Then the three of them made their way out of the closet and into their rooms.

...

Back in the console room, the Doctor was getting bored. He had been waiting here for God-knows-how-long. He never understood why Humans took so long to get ready. Especially the females, and especially the younger generation.

Finally, he could hear the sounds of footsteps, giggling and something about Gary Barlow and the X factor. The Doctor decided that it would be wise not to get involved.

The three girls came into the console room still giggling and now going on about which member of the band was the fittest. The Doctor had established from part of that conversation, that it was a close call between Mark Owen and Gary Barlow.

Are we ready...wow." The Doctor said as he finally got a look at his three companions.

"What is it Doctor?" Donna asked.

"You three look...great." The Doctor stumbled. The three of them smiled. Donna and Martha then walked over to the other side of the console leaving the Doctor and Rose on the far side to the door.

"I see you're not changing." Rose said. Donna and Martha giggled.

"No, don't see the point really. You look amazing though." The Doctor told her. Donna and Martha looked at each other. They liked watching moments like these between the Doctor and Rose. However, sometimes the tension got too much and- Donna especially wanted to go up to them and tell them to kiss or something. But somehow she managed to stop herself.

"Thanks," Rose said shyly.

Donna coughed and the Doctor looked round at her. She smiled sweetly. "We going?" She asked.

"Ah, yes hold on." The Doctor flicked a switch and the TARDIS flew into the vortex. It was a bumpy ride, but then again, when was it ever smooth?

Finally they landed with a bump.

"You better have landed us in the right place this time." Rose told the Doctor.

"I'm sure I have." The Doctor said. He took Rose's hand and led her out of the door. Donna and Martha followed. The four of them walked up to the front door.

"Doctor, we don't have tickets!" Rose said stopping.

"Geez Rose, how long have you known me?" The Doctor took out his physic paper and waved it at her. "We'll be fine with this." He smiled at her. And then they continued to walk in.

...

Thankfully, the physic paper had worked and they were now in the stadium. They stood in front of the stage and the three girls smiled at each other excitedly.

It felt like ages before the concert started. But Rose, Martha and Donna didn't care, they were buzzing with excitement.

Finally the concerts started and the five members of the band stood on stage and smiled at everyone. The Doctor looked at his friends and smiled. Take That hadn't started singing yet, but the three young women looked as though they were having the time of their lives. The Doctor loved to see them happy like this. When they were happy he was happy too.

...

They didn't know how long it was since they had arrived, but the four of them were having a great time. The Doctor was sure he was going to be deaf by the time they left though. The reason being, the two people next to him were singing rather loudly to all the songs the band were performing. One of them being some random woman who looked to be about 30, and then there was Rose. She was defiantly the louder of the two, but the Doctor didn't mind, she was happy and that's all that really mattered.

Martha and Donna were also singing rather loudly, but thankfully they weren't 'singing' right into the Doctor's ear!

...

They were having such a good time that they didn't want to concert to end. But sadly everything has an end, but they had had a good time. And the Doctor had to admit, it was probably one of the best trips they had ever had. No aliens, no trouble, no life or death. It was rather pleasant. It was something that he would definitely do again.

The four of them were on their way back to the TARDIS. Martha and Donna at the front with the Doctor and Rose at the back holding hands and smiling. Every so often Martha and Donna would turn around and look at the two of them and smile. Why were they so oblivious to their feelings for one another? It didn't really make much sense to Donna and Martha, as it was so obvious.

When they reached the TARDIS, the Doctor got out his key and opened the door. They all stepped in and Martha and Donna went straight to bed after saying goodnight. They were both worn out and it was late, but nothing a good sleep couldn't cure.

So that just left the Doctor and Rose in the console room. Rose was sat on the seat and the Doctor went and sat down next to her.

"So, did you have a good time?" The Doctor asked her. He unconsciously put his arm around her and brought her closer to him. Rose smiled up at him. Neither of them cared how close they were, to them it was completely normal and didn't mean a thing.

"Yeah, it was great! Thank you so much for taking us there." Rose rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder and yawned.

"I think you should go to bed now." The Doctor told her.

"No, I want to stay here with you. I want to talk to you."

"Good, because I want to talk to you too." The Doctor said.

There was a slight awkward pause before the two of them spoke at the same time.

"Doctor, I..."

"Rose, I..."

"You go first." They giggled.

"Doctor, you go first." Rose said once they had stopped giggling.

"OK," he took in a deep breath. "Rose, some of the songs that Take That were singing earlier, made me think about us. About our relationship. And I think it's time that you know how I really feel. I've been scared to tell you for so long now, and I'm still scared now, but you need to know." The Doctor said. Rose looked at him, wondering what he was going to say, but she had a good idea.

The Doctor took Rose's hand and faced her. He looked serious and Rose knew that what the Doctor was going to say to her was 100% true.

"Rose Tyler, this is very hard for me to say as I don't feel the like Human's do, but...I...Iloveyou." The Doctor told her rushing the most important part of the sentence.

"Did you ju...?"

"Yes, I did." The Doctor let out a long breath. "I love you, Rose. I really do." The Doctor told her truthfully.

"I love you too, Doctor." Rose said. The Doctor pressed his lips to hers gently in a loving kiss. They stayed like that for a while before breaking apart for breath. Their foreheads were pressed together and they were smiling at each other.

"Shall we turn in for the night?" The Doctor asked Rose after a little bit.

"Yeah," Rose breathed. The Doctor took her hand and led her to his room, which now became _their _room.

The Doctor smiled to himself, the trip to see Take That had been even more fantastic than he had ever expected. It had been the greatest day of his life...

~End

_**Yeah, the ending wasn't too good, I know. It's Friday and I'm tired. So I apologize for that. But thank you for reading anyway.**_

_**Also, cyber Chocolate to anyone who noticed what I did at the end XD**_

_**See ya!**_

_**DTSATRF!**_


End file.
